Amigos y algo más?
by MEAM-neko n.n
Summary: Tart por fin admite que le gusta pudding. Kish, después de su...emm...rechazo? por Ichigo, decide ayudar al pequeño; pero, será esto una buena idea? mal summary, primera historia XD  TartXPudding  ocasional  KishXIchigo
1. Prefacio: Declarar

**Etto… bueno esta es mi primer fic publicado aquí, así que por favor no sean TAN duros. Me costó mucho trabajo decidirme pero aquí esta y espero que alguien lo disfrute n.n; n.n" aunque no es muy bueno.**

**comienza justo al terminar el capítulo 40 (creo que es ése en el que la salva, ne?)**

**Prefacio**

-Nee, Pai-dijo un Taruto algo nervioso.

-hmm?-respondió el mayor mientras seguía investigando en la computadora (no se que sea lo que tienen pero eso parece XD)

-cómo sabes si te gusta alguien?-preguntó tímidamente

-pues...-dijo volteando a verlo

-la tratas diferente que a los demás, te molesta que este con otras personas, te sientes feliz cuando estas a su lado, etc...- interrumpio kisshu atravesando el umbral con su sonrisa patentada.

-sí-dijo subiendo los hombros- la definición de amor te lo dice: Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear.

-ehh? quién dijo amor?-preguntó asustado el pequeño-y, por cierto... ¿qué es reciprocidad?

Correspondencia mutua de una persona o cosa con otra- respondió volviendo a la computadora

-ehh?-dijo aún confundido-y...-seguió en voz un poco más baja-si te gusta alguien que no debería...-al decir esto kisshu comenzó a sospechar algo.

-Pues lo dejas y continúas con tu vida, si interfiere con tu misión simplemente lo olvidas- terminó fríamente.

-Oh- suelta Taruto dando la vuelta listo para teletransportarse a quien sabe donde cuando Kisshu lo detiene-¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!

-No!-dijo riendo pícaramente Kisshu mientras jalaba a Taruto a través de la puerta.

Ya en el pasillo Kisshu lo soltó.

-Y bien pequeñín, quien te gusta?-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca kisshu.

Los colores se le subieron a taru-taru mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen de una linda monita de vestido amarillo; volteó hacia otro lado, y con los brazos cruzados contestó-nadie.

-Oh bueno eso no es lo que demuestra tu cara- dijo el mayor pícaramente- me apostaría a que es una mew mew-taruto comenzó a ponerse más nervioso a cada palabra que daba Kisshu-una monita-taruto casi estalla en colores-de color amarillo-Taruto se voltea para que no vea su cara-llamada Puding-terminó Kisshu.

-QUE NO!-explotó el pequeñín todo rojo.

Kisshu comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta hasta que escucha a Pai acercarse, y ahí, justo en el umbral de la puerta, se desató una riña entre Kisshu y Taruto para que el primero no habirera la boca. La pelea hubiera continuado un rato(y Kisshu hubiera muerto) de no ser por que Pai detuvo a Taruto y lo alzó por los aires.

Silencio!-la voz atronadora de Pai hizo que se calamaran lo suficiente para poder bajar a taruto-Ahora no estamos para divertirnos o pelear entre nosotros, nuestra gente espera a que recuperemos este planeta! Así que a trabajar.-dijo todo esto sin gritar pero al mismo tiempo como una especie de regaño.

Horas más tarde vemos a Taruto sentado en un árbol cercano al parque donde pudin realizaba sus actos (aunque en esos momentos estaba trabajando y en el café y no haciendo malabares en la calle). Sus ojos tristes miraban hacia el horizonte mientras recordaba su dulce rostro y su amigable actitud(=P kawaii!^.^), hasta que de pronto escuchó un ruido a su espalda haciéndolo volver la cabeza y ver una silueta entre los árboles.

-De verdad la quieres?-preguntó una voz muy conocida por Taruto.

-Ya dije que no la quiero!-respondió este poniéndose nervioso.

-En serio?, a mí me pareció que sí-dijo Kisshu con su mirada pícara mientras salía de entre las sombras-pero como no la quieres, no necesito decirte que tienes una oportunidad-dijo subiendo los hombros y dando media vueta para marcharse, cuando...

-Qué tipo de oportunidad?-El mayor había logrado su cometido, Taruto estaba prestando más atención a la conversación y ya no tenía los ojos tan tristes.

-Aww, nada en especial. Yo sólo decía- dijo abriendo el portal.

-Espera!-lo detuvo Taruto-esta bien-volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y dijo en voz baja- sí me gusta.

Kisshu se había quedado atónito, en realidad lo que él quería era simplemente molestar al pequeño. Pero...¿cómo iba a dejarlo así? Es decir sí sabía que a él le gustaba la mona, pero nunca se esperó que lo admitiera. Esto lo ablandó y, aún resintiendo el rechazo de Ichigo, quiso que tan siquiera el pequeño fuera feliz.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré.

El viento y la caída de la noche dieron por terminada la conversación, mientras Taruto, confundido, no sabía si sonreír o no.


	2. El plan oo?

**Hola de nuevo! Jijie n.n Gracias a TODOS los que dejaron reviews! En serio muchísimas gracias, superaron las expectativas que tenía n.n**

**Uff! Bueno aquí otro capítulo, realmente fue difícil terminarlo por la entrada a la prepa y todo eso (aún no me acostumbro! Como alguien puede pasársela en las escuela de las 7:30am a las 9:00pm?) Ya que…**

**Disfrútenlo! n.n**

_Capítulo I_

Un nuevo día comienza, y con eso, nuevos planes para todos. El de Pudding en este caso era salir al parque después de llevar al jardín de niños a su hermanita; sin percatarse de ser observada por unos ojos gatunos.

Tras verla alejarse camino a dejar a la pequeña, Kish se voltea y comienza a seguir su propio camino.

-"_Tengo que encontrar una manera, mmm_"-pensaba mientras tomaba su propio camino al lugar acordado con Tart. Después de todo ya era tarde.

El lugar no era la gran cosa: una vieja cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, un lugar que ambos conocían muy bien… O eso creía el pequeñín, pues al parecer Kish llevaba más de una hora de retraso.

-"_Le hubiera dicho que nos viniéramos juntos si no conocía el lugar_"-Pensaba al momento de acomodarse la gorra que traía para cubrir sus orejas. Suspira de resignación,-"_Después de todo hoy no tengo nada que hacer Pie dijo que se iba a *encargar* de las miau miaus_"- A este pensamiento sobrevino ese sentir tan extraño de los últimos días. Sacó el dulce que le había regalado esa monita tan linda. **(N.A.: Síp, aún lo conserva, no se lo ha comido XD)**-"_dónde estará…_?"

-Hey, Tart!- Dijo Kish al sentarse a la mesa del pequeño, su vestimenta ligeramente distinta (por no decir DIFERENTE en todo sentido) de la usual: Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con una playera negra y una camisa café desabotonada encima con tenis a juego.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Llevo aquí una hora!-Respondió el pequeño con poco de enojo. Cabe mencionar que él tampoco trae su ropa acostumbrada, aunque al parecer no le importa tanto como se viste: lleva una playera roja muy grande para él y un short más largo que su ya acostumbrado.- Además, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Se supone que tu aún estas fuera de combat…-

-Ya tranquilízate pequeñín que me recuerdas a mamá- Interrumpió Kish causando que un profundo silencio se impusiera entre ambos.

-Mamá haci…-comenzó el pequeño con tristeza escondida, ésa tristeza que sólo sientes en el corazón y tarda en ser demostrada, ésa que se siente como un vacío en el interior.

-Olvídalo-Interrumpió el mayor con la culpa escapando de su boca a cada palabra; a ninguno le gustaba mencionar eso.-Estaba buscando a alguien. "_Aunque en realidad no era "__buscar__" supongo que se le puede llamar así… ¿no_?"

-¿A quién?- preguntó con curiosidad aquel de la gorra.

-A nadie en especial- y restándole importancia al asunto continuó- Y bien…

-¿Y bien?- con curiosidad miró al mayor.

-¿Cómo pasó que me fue tan sencillo sonsacarte la información? Algo acababa de pasar entre ustedes ¿qué fue?- Su sonrisa de hermano mayor no podía hacerse esperar, en verdad quería ayudar al pequeño.

-No paso nada.-Otra vez volvía a tratar de ocultarlo: volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado al hablar, esquivaba la mirada de su hermano, etc… a pesar de lo obvio que era lo que había sucedido.

La mirada de Kish se volvió más seria al comentario del menor, tal vez, después de todo, no sería tan fácil obtener la información respecto al suceso.

-Tengo entendido que ahora Pie irá solo porque TU también arruinaste su plan… ¿o no?- La reacción del menor lo dijo todo: sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y culpabilidad.

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó de nuevo para la sorpresa del rechazado por Ichigo **(****Kish: Hey! Tienes que mencionarlo TODO el tiempo?, Meam: ñ.ñ" es que ya se me acabaron las maneras para decirte)**

-Vamos pequeñín, no pensarás que sólo por el hecho de no haberlo presenciado y estar fuera de esto no me di cuenta.

Por fin accediendo tras el comentario de Kish, Taru-taru le contó todo lo que había pasado allá en la cueva: Desde cómo empezó a pelear con ella hasta cuando le dio un apodo y su caramelo (al decir lo del caramelo se lo mostró a Kish). Y…por supuesta la parte en que no la pudo dejar a su suerte.

-¿La…salvaste?-Dijo el mayor rompiendo el silencio tras la última frase, después comenzó a reír, causándole al menor un lindo tono escarlata en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Haciendo un puchero, y preparándose para darle un golpiza a su hermano por burlarse.

-Jajajajaja…Nada-Al fin terminó de reír- Es sólo que…pues… nunca me imaginé que hubiera sido tan…jaja…

Estaba por empezar de nuevo una tanda de risa y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el golpe que le dio Tart, dejándolo estampado en la mesa.

-Tan ¿qué?- el enojo se notaba en sus palabras- mejor cállate que tu estabas peor.

El menor ya estaba levantándose de la mesa para irse, cuando Kish reaccionó con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno…tal vez tengas razón.

Tart estaba de no creérsela, ¡¿su hermano admitiendo algo así!. Por supuesto que se iba a quedar si mencionaba algo como…

-Bien este es el plan…- Las palabras antes en la mente del pequeño por fin habían sido pronunciadas por Kish.

**Sumimasen, etto… alguien sabe si en verdad son hermanos? Es que me sentí muuuuuy mal de haber escrito eso de que no tienen más familia que a ellos tres.**

**Creo que de verdad estaba algo triste cuando escribí este cap. Discúlpenme. (además de disculpar errores y otras cosas ñ.ñ")**

**En fin xie xie a todos los que lean esto! Ya en el próximo capítulo saldrá el plan y los demás personajes! jijijiejeje… n.n**

**Dejen reviews, onegai! n.n**


	3. Ichigo tiene un plan!

**Hola de todos de nuevo! Jijie ^-^" lamento no haber actualizado en un tiempo, es que entraron los exámenes y no he tenido tiempo (ahora mismo debería estar estudiando para francés xD, ya que esta sencillo ne? ^-^" *nótese el " en ^-^") **

**Bueno pero ya volví al haber aprovechado el tiempo de clase para escribir n.n , así que disfrunten el cap. ^-^**

_Capitulo II_

-Este es el plan…

-¡Helado de chocolate triple recubierto de chocolate con chispas de arcoíris!-interrumpió la mesera dejando el helado en la mesa con una cálida sonrisa.

Tart regresó rápidamente a la mesa, aún algo ruborizado. Además…¡Casi olvidaba su helado!

-¿Huh?-preguntó la mesera cambiando momentáneamente su sonrisa, a un gesto de duda; para momentos más tarde mirar a Kish y recuperarla-¡Oh!¿Son hermanos?¡qué lindo!Es muy rarover que dos hermanos salgan juntos por estos barrios-sonrió a Kish-¿Quieres algo?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Mmm…-registra la carta para ordenar-un frapuccino **(¿¡cómo sabe qué es eso?)**-sonríe a su vez.

Terminando de anotar la orden en su libreta, se aleja de la mesa dando a los aliens tiempo para hablar (y para que Tart coma su helado =3)

-Y bien *chomp*¿Cuál es el plan?- Dice Tart entre bocado y bocado **(Los *…* son sonidos que no pude acomodar de otra manera, en éste esta masticando xD)**

-Zee, hehehe…-risa siniestra de Kish.

_°°° Black out. La risa de Kish continúa escuchándose hasta sonar semejando a la de un maniaco. °°°_

-¡Na no da! ¡Pudding tendrá pastel para cenar!- celebraba la pequeña mientras servía a la mesa de un niño de aproximadamente su misma edad: con cabello rubio, ojos azules y grandes; y una de las compañeras de Ichigo.

Al dar la vuelta tropieza y cae en brazos del infante dejándolo todo rojo de la vergüenza, o ¿será otra cosa?

Pudding le regala su sonrisa junto con una disculpa, para luego ir a cambiarse; dejando a Ichigo limpiando el desastre causado (al caer había tratado de sostenerse de la mesa tirando algunos postres sobre el suelo) y a Shirogane disculpándose con los clientes mientras Akasaka traía otros postres para sustituirlos anteriores.

Poco después el pequeño rubio, aún sonrojado, dijo algo en algo en voz baja a Moe ( la amiga de Ichigo) y salió solo del establecimiento.

-Oye Moe, ¿a dónde fue tu hermanito?- le preguntó Ichigo a su amiga identificando los rasgos de enamoramiento en el pequeño.

-Jaja, no es mi hermano, es mi primo que viene de Alemania. Se están quedando en mi casa así que supongo que fue para allá- La expresión pensativa de la última frase pronto cambió a una bastante parecida a la del gato rison al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Ichigo, después de todo ella también se había percatado de lo sucedido- ¿Te diste cuenta?

-Sí…-La gata hubiese agregado algo más, pero en ése instante Pudding salió, ya vestida con su atuendo de diario, a despedirse de todos para ir por su hermanita al jardín de niños.

Con Pudding fuera del café, ambas continuaron su conversación.

-¿Te parece que los ayudemos?-mencionó la pelirosada tras largos minutos de plática de chicas **(XD)**.

-¡Sí!-casi brinca de la silla-¡Convirtámonos en Cupido!

Ichigo asiente- Convirtámonos en Cupido.

Tart estaba deseperado, NUNCA se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza el plan de Kish, y ahora no soportaba la ropa que lo obligaba a usar…

_Flashback_

En una tienda de ropa el mayor buscaba…no hace falta decirlo ¿o sí? Y se la pasaba a Tart, quien por cierto ya era sobrepasado por la montaña de ropa.

-Bien, ahora entra ahí- dijo Kish señalando un probador.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Tart, pues no podía ver tras sus posibles nuevos atuendos.

-¡Argh! ¡Sólo entra!- dijo empujándolo dentro y haciéndolo chocar con la puerta-_"El que haya aceptado ayudarlo no significa que vaya a tenerle mucha paciencia ¿o sí? Tal vez sí, ¡arg! ¡¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¡Y ya hice otra pregunta!..._

**Ejem, mientras dejamos aquí a mis ojos ¬¬ *mira a Kish* con sus pensamientos…^-^ les diré que este cap. no está terminado y probablemente suba la otra parte mañana o pasado. Que ya me corren porque se supone que yo no debería a estar aquí, así que ustedes no han visto nada *mismo movimiento que los pingüinos de Madagascar***

**Alguien ya se imagina cuál es el plan de Kish? ^-^**

**Yo sí jijie ^-^**

**Nos vemos! Recuerden las ideas en tiempos de exámenes son vagas, así que dejen unas en reviews! Onegai! ^-^**


	4. Descubierto

**Hola de nuevo ^-^ sumimasen por no haberlo subido el viernes pero…pasó algo 0/0 …vengo con la otra parte del capítulo (y una mala calificación en el examen de francés escrito ¿.¿)**

**Kish: hubieras estudiado en lugar de hacer esto ¬¬**

**Nop =P ni aunque no hubiera hecho esto hubiera estudiado xD no soy de las que estudian mucho, pero me va bien ^-^ de hecho ahora mismo debería estar estudiando para historia, pero es el Medievo así que no importa ^-^**

**GAME Usagi (por raro que parezca así le digo por que no quiere que ponga su nombre, además que sucede lo mismo que con mi nombre ^-^*"GAME" son siglas): y qué me dices de…*Meam le cubre la boca con una mano***

**Nada ñ.ñ" disfruten esta segunda parte ^-^**

_Capitulo II.V_

Tart estaba deseperado, NUNCA se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza el plan de Kish, y ahora no soportaba la ropa que lo obligaba a usar…

_Flashback_

En una tienda de ropa el mayor buscaba…no hace falta decirlo ¿o sí? Y se la pasaba a Tart, quien por cierto ya era sobrepasado por la montaña de ropa.

-Bien, ahora entra ahí- dijo Kish señalando un probador.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Tart, pues no podía ver tras sus posibles nuevos atuendos.

-¡Argh! ¡Sólo entra!- dijo empujándolo dentro y haciéndolo chocar con la puerta-_"El que haya aceptado ayudarlo no significa que vaya a tenerle mucha paciencia ¿o sí? Tal vez sí, ¡arg! ¡¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¡Y ya hice otra pregunta!..._

Se escucha un golpe en el probador, luego un sonoro "¿¡Eh?" sacando al alien de sus pensamientos para poner su sonrisa pícara.

Fin de Flashback

El pequeño suspira de resignación-Comienzo a creer que esto una mala idea- dijo al emprender el vuelo hacia su escondite, cargando la bolsa de la tienda con su nueva ropa.

Al llegar, Pie lo llama.

-Serás necesario para el siguiente plan, no importa que fallases en el anterior.- su voz, siempre seria, a veces atemorizaba un poco al menor.

Pero el de rojo siempre, o la mayoría de las veces, sabía poner una buena máscara.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunta con curiosidad.

Pie procede a contarle el plan de las chimeras submarinas y cómo va a contaminar toda la bahía.

-De acuerdo-el pequeño trataba de escabullirse, pues había dejado la ropa sólo unos metros más allá de donde estaba el mayor y no quería que la viera.

Ya habiendo tomado la bolsa faltaban pocos centímetros para quedar fuera de la vista de su hermano, lamentablemente Pie es muy obsevador…

-A propósito, ¿qué hicieron Kish y tú todo el día? Y ¿para qué es ésa ropa humana de la bolsa?-Volteó hacia el menor, ahora nervioso, pues habían estado de espaldas-Sea lo que sea, debes terminar con eso, el amor no puede vivir, no en esta tierra mientras los humanos la gobiernen- terminó secamente Pie al ver que Tart no respondía.

Por supuesto que a taru-taru se le habían subido los colores al escuchar la palabra amor, así que sólo soltó un –"de acuerdo"- antes de salir de la habitación; dejando al de azul/morado con sus pensamientos…

_-Realmente creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta-_dejó de mirar hacia donde unos momentos antes estaba su hermano menor-_Tengo que hablar con Kish para que deje de meterle cosas al pequeño, pero…-en _su rostro ,generalmente serio, se pudo ver, sólo por unos instantes, una sonrisa paternal-_el pequeñín esta enamorado…_

**xD iba a ser más largo porque ya van…dos,tres?capítulos del MISMO DÍA! Así que ya iba a poner todo junto pero uff! El tiempo y jugar a las escondidas con la computadora…mala idea -.- **

**jijieje ^-^" dejen reviews, onegai!**

**ah! Por cierto, creo que cambiaré la historia de categoría para, puede que vaya a estar en general/romance y no general/humor… Es que no ando con ánimo de eso, una "amiga" ¬¬ me hizo algo horrible ~.~ ésa es la razón ^-^ así que el próximo capítulo ahí estará ^-^ (¿En serio se puede hacer eso? xD es que lo vi ahí que decía no sé, me responderían?^-^)**


	5. Decepción

**GOMENASAI,GOMENASAI, DUI BU QI, QUI BU CHI, EXCUSE MOI, SO SORRY, LO SIENTO! LOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO!**

**¡o¡ Sé que llevo años sin actualizar y que ahora que actualizo ni siquiera puedo dar un cap. Decente!**

**Pero bueno ^-^ ya tengo 15! 15 años! Yay! Y entre la fiesta y los exámenes de la vez pasada no había podido actualizar; y ahora vuelvo a estar en exámenes ~.~**

**Bueno, disfruten el cap. ^-^**

-Llamen a Pudding, tienen que venir-dijo shirogane mientras salía de la cocina y avisaba a algunos clientes que tendrían que cerrar temprano, ya que había problemas en el local.

Tras unos minutos en que Mint había sido obligada a correr a alcanzar a la pequeña, ambas volvieron y fueron avisadas: Una nueva orda de Chimeras estaba juntándose en la bahía.

°°°mero-mero change!°°° xD

_Vio sus ojos, ¡Oh! Cuánto le molestaba tener que hacer esto; pero al mismo tiempo le divertía…Lo disfrutaba, era divertido molestarla, jaja…_

Debió prestar más atención, por que fue golpeado por el-"Zakuro Spear"-.

Decidió irse, después de todo Pai ya debía de tener todo listo…

°°°mero-mero chage!(**para saltarnos la pelea que todos sabemos cómo terminó y que no tengo la habilidad de describir xD**)°°°

Las mews volvieron al café, Pudding por fin volvería a casa para comer su pastel **(¡Yo quiero pastel! Yay! yay! Yay! ¿Quién no~? *su burbuja de pensamiento contiene miles y miles de pasteles que se va agrandando al agregarse otros tipos de postre*)**

Camino a casa pasa ppor un parque donde está el niño pequeño de antes…

-¡Na no da! El pastel se ve delicioso- dice sonriendo para después darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

Al percatarse se acerca al columpio donde está sentado.

-¡Gomenasai! Tiré tu helado, ¡y a ti también!- el niño apenas había levantado la mirada la volvió a bajar.

-No importa-dijo en voz apenas audible.

-¿Eh?- sorpresa-¿qué tienes?

El pequeño realmente hablaba muy bajo, y con cada palabra que decía, su tono bajaba aún más.

-Mi familia- seguía sin levantar la mirada.

¿Eh?-Pudding se acerca un poco más para quedar justo frente a donde estaría la cara del pequeño cuando levantara la mirada-¿Cómo te llamas?-trató esta vez con una GRAN sonrisa.

-Kuchen Horf…-por fin levanta la cabeza, quedando a menos de una pulgada del rostro de ella…-¡Waaa!- sorprendido, se resbala hacia atrás y cae del columpio. Su cara sigue pálida como la de un fantasma durante un buen rato hasta que vuelve a su apariencia normal y pone una sonrisa tímida.- Kuchen Horfsain…

Mal día debía ser para Tart. Primero la ropa que había escogido Kish y que de verdad _debía usar_ según el autonombrado "experto en el amor": Kish; luego el que Pai los haya descubierto. Y ahora todo su ser ardía de ira, quería que la mona sufriera como _Él _había planeado tiempo atrás, cuando se enteró de que estaba prometida.

Incluso había aceptado ponerse la ropa que Kish le había dicho, había ido al parque, se había decidido, cumpliría el plan "saltar y besar en caida"-"_Sigo sin entender de qué va, pero bueno"_- había pensado. Pero en cuanto _los_ vio: los dos sonriendo y al parecer MUY felices, sintió la necesidad e huir.

Sin saber por qué, se sentía traicionado, corría y corría; tiró la chaqueta que Kish había comprado (raramente igual a la de él…xD), hasta que recordó-¿¡_Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- _fue su último pensamiento antes de desaparecer en medio de la calle.

-"_Donde estará…"_- Se preguntaba Kish mientras vagaba por las calles, desiertas a ésa hora de la noche.-_ "Debió regresar hace horas…"_

_Flashback_

Pai habrió la puerta de la habitación, tenía un rostro ligeramente preocupado.

Kish lo miró de reojo para después volver al videojuego (lo había comprado mientras Tart estaba en el probador)-¿Qué onda Pai?- recibió una mirada algo molesta por parte del mayor, pero ni cuenta se dio por estar en el videojuego.

-¿Has visto a Tart?- dijo, y al ver que era ignorado volteaba hacia otro lado.

-¿eh?-puso pausa al juego, sorprendido, e igualmente preocupado-_"¿No ha regesado? ¡pero si sólo debía tardar 20min_!"- Iré a buscarlo…-con esto apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta y caminar junto a Pai, el mayor dijo:-Sabes que estas haciendo mal…

_Fin de flashback_

-"Sabes que estas haciendo mal…"- ésas palabras seguían sonando sonando en su cabeza, y seguirían sonando durante un tiempo después…

**Ahí termina este cap. ^-^ y otra vez volví a dejarlo triste _._U creo q estoy haciendo esto muy melodramático ~.~ no me agrada, pero quiero ver como reaccionan todos ^-^**

**Gracias a los reviews de la vez pasada! Dejen reviews onegai ^-^!**


	6. Mientras tanto, ¿dónde está Tart?

**Etto… pido disculpas si alguien de verdad tenía ganas de seguir leyendo-que conste esto no significa que vaya a dejar la historia-.**

**Es sólo que se vinieron MUCHAS cosas-demasiadas que no quiero decir u.u-buenas, malas y peores.**

**En fin, al cap.:**

_-¿¡Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- fue su último pensamiento antes de desaparecer en medio de la calle._

_-"Sabes que estas haciendo mal…"-._

_Capitulo IV_

Café Mew Mew, dos días después:

-"Muy bien, entonces traerás a tu primito al local mañana por la tarde y…"-Comentaba Ichigo a Moe.

-"¿Tengo que recordarles que Pudding esta comprometida?"-interrumpió Mint mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza de té del día(?) en la mesa de al lado de donde estaba la pelirroja.

Mientras el rostro de Moe parecía algo sorprendido de que alguien tan joven ya estuviese comprometida, Ichigo mandó una mirada que bien podría decir "amargada" y le respondió a la de azul:-"Nadie te esta pidiendo que ayudes, y tú estas escuchando conversaciones ajenas"-.

-"Y ustedes dos deberían de ponerse a trabajar"-Shirogane dijo con algo de molestia pues aunque el café no estaba tan lleno con dos que no fueron y dos que no estaban trabajando lo habían puesto a trabajar a él también-"Pudding y Zakuro no vinieron hoy, ustedes deberían ayudarnos a Lettuce y a mí **(Nótese la acentuación en ****"Mí")**"-prácticamente las tomó y las alzó para que se pusieran a trabajar; al ponerse a "trabajar"(ambas estaban peleando-Shirogane las vio y soltó un suspiro de resignación) las dos, se volteó a ver a Moe que se había quedado con el ojo cuadradado y le habían salido gotitas-"¿gustas algo de tomar?"-.

Tener el ceño fruncido al hacer una pregunta así quita el apetito a algunas personas, como lo había hecho con Moe al salirle unas gotas más grandes-"N-no, gracias".

Después de su "pequeña conversación", con el ceño fruncido, y perdida su paciencia, el rubio finalmente fue a regañar-de nuevo- a Ichigo y Mint. Pasado un tiempo Moe también se fue pues ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

No tan lejos, sólo lo suficiente para poder espiar sin ser visto, Kish observaba y esperaba a ver si Tart aparecía por ahí. Dos días con el pequeño desaparecido, y equivalente a las palabras frías de pie-de las cuales se podía percibir la preocupación del mayor- cada vez que regresaba con las manos vacías.

_-"Comienzo a pensar que todo esto fue una mala idea"-_eran los pensamientos del enamorado de Ichigo acompañados de suspiros de resignación hasta ver a la pelirroja salir del establecimiento con una escoba (Shirogane había decidido separarlas-"una afuera y otra adentro"-dijo)_-"Tal vez no"-_parecía un niño al que felicitan por que hizo algo bien. **(¬¬ y dice que no es stalker, que bueno que ahora no esta aquí)**

-¿¡Cómo pudieron dejarme afuera? ¡Está helando! ¡Prr! Pagarás Mint…jajajaja-su rostro cambiaba y se volvía oscuro, muy oscuro, y con su risa malévola elevándose por los aires parecían aparecer unos relámpagos.

Todo esto pareció asustar a Kish_-"no conocía __ése__ lado de Ichigo"-_pensó antes de huir a seguir buscando a Tart.

Al volar por los cielos trató de recorrer (por enésima vez) los lugares que su hermano menor frecuentaba: la heladería, la dulcería, el parque…Cuando iba por el parque pensando en los lugares divertidos su hermano había encontrado, y comiendo un helado de fresa (le había sorprendido que se llamara como su Gatita), escuchó unas risas, no es que no hubiera bastantes en ese lugar, después de todo es un parque; pero éstas sonaban familiares, tal vez de alguna de las veces que se había encontrado con las Mew mew.

Pudding estaba haciendo su espectáculo, muchas personas se acercaban a verla; Kish no fue la excepción, con sus ropas humanas pasaba desapercibido a la vista del resto de los espectadores, y la pequeña estaba prestando más atención a sus monerías que a asegurarse de que no había enemigos en la zona.

-"Es serio que parece una mona…"-soltó al aire sin percatarse de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-"Es cierto"-dijo extrañado un niño rubio que estaba al lado de él-"no lo había pensado"-una sonrisa subió al rostro del pequeño.

Al darse cuenta cuando el niño respondió a su no-pregunta, lo volteó a ver; parecía de la misma edad que Tart, con grandes ojos azules que hacían una espectacular combinación con su cabello rubio y su piel clara. **(Game usagi: ¡yo sé quién es!n.n)(^-*U ¿a qué hora llegaste? creí que estabas en exámenes)(Game usagi: oh…ehehe ¡adiós!)**

-"¿huh?"-Todos comenzaban a aplaudir, al parecer Pudding terminó sus actos, el pequeño corrió a alcanzar a la rubia.

_¿mero mero?9.9¡change!_

Pie observaba la ciudad desde la computadora-un método más cómodo que el de Kish si lo preguntan- tratando de encontrar a su hermanito, pero con tanta gente en la ciudad era apenas posible identificar algunos rostros y los de los niños tenían que ser vistos más detenidamente, pues entre tantas personas adultas de mayor estatura se perdían fácilmente. Su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido, mas no de enojo sino de preocupación.

_-"¿qué hacen?"-_Se escuchó la voz de Deep Blue por todo el lugar.

Al oírla, Pie cierra el programa lo más rápido que puede y se arrodilla **(1)**-"Observando los posibles lugares para nuestro siguiente ataque"-mintió.

_-"¿No deberían de cooperar tu hermanitos en eso?"-_Pie abrió mucho los ojos para luego volverlos a cerrar y dejar que sus cabellos cubrieran un poco su rostro, al menos sus ojos_.-"Qué harías si tuvieras que decidir entre salvar a tu gente, tu planeta; o salvar a tus hermanos, ¿los matarías por el bien común?"_

El silencio volvió al lugar, la voz que sonaba en ese lugar desapareció como había llegado: sola.

_¡mero mero change!_

Kish decidió seguir a los pequeños. Hasta ahora había descubierto que el niño se llamaba Kuchen y era alemán, en realidad lo último lo descubrió con prestar atención a su acento (Pie les había enseñado cómo diferenciar un acento de otro y a relacionarlo con cierto o cuál lugar).

Después del parque fueron a la heladería, la misma en la que días atrás él y Tart habían comenzado su plan. Él se sentó unas mesas más allá de donde la mona y el rubio estaban.

A pesar de llevar una gorra, la mesera de la última vez reconoció al joven y fue a atenderlo.

-"¡Hola! Un gusto volver a verte por aquí"- dijo con una sonrisa la mesera a Kish. Lo vio distraído y siguió el curso de su mirada: La mesa de un niño y una niña-"¿Amigos de tu hermano?-preguntó.

Ahora sí nuestro joven distraído-enamorado-stalker favorito reaccionó-"¿huh? ehh…algo así"-volteó a ver a quien había hecho la pregunta: una joven de su misma edad, su cabello no era ni castaño ni rubio ni pelirrojo, parecía una mezcla de los tres; y aunque reconoció su rostro de la última vez vio que esta vez tenía la piel más clara y los ojos de otro color, mismo uniforme de falda y blusa blanca abotonada que todos los y las meseras del lugar con la única diferencia del nombre que aparecía en la plaquilla del pecho: Hanako.

-"Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?"-con su sonrisa en su rostro a todo momento, que desapareció al ver como parecía haberse ido el joven al recibir esa pregunta-"¿qué sucede?"-una duda aparecía en su rostro mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente a Kish.

-"Lleva dos días desaparecido"-sin inmutarse, parecía perdido.

-"¡Vamos! ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien!"-lo animaba sin buenos resultados-"¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?"-volvió seria, tratando de ayudar al adolescente frente a ella.

_lol_

**Bueno…etto…discúlpenme por no haber actualizado! ~.~ es que ocurrieron cosa buenas(pocas),malas(algunas), y tristes(una demasiado grande y algunas pequeñas).**

**Pero trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, tal vez mañana mismo suba algo. Hasta ahora había seguido con la historia a ciegas, pero creo que ya sé cómo seguir ^-*. Pronto subiré lo que sigue!**


	7. Tristeza acumulada

**Muchisísimas gracias por dejar reviews! ¡^¡**

**No saben lo feliz que me hicieron y me entristece no haberlos respondido…además alguien agregó esto a story alert ^-* ¡me siento tan feliz! ¡Muchísimas gracias!^0***

**xD al principio tenía algo diferente para acomodar en este espacio…pero con los reviews que recibí no me pareció adecuado lol ^-*, en fin, disfruten el cap.**

_-"Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?"-con su sonrisa en su rostro a todo momento, que desapareció al ver como parecía haberse ido el joven al recibir esa pregunta-"¿qué sucede?"-una duda aparecía en su rostro mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente a Kish._

_-"Lleva dos días desaparecido"-sin inmutarse, parecía perdido_

_Capítulo V_

-"Me sorprende que esto este tan cerca de la ciudad y aun no haya sido descubierto"-pensaba Tart al observar lo que parecían las ruinas de una ciudad antigua. Había descubierto este lugar en alguna de las rondas que Pie le había mandado a hacer cuando llegaron para conocer el terreno y los lugares adecuados para los ataques; de todos los lugares nadie jamás creería que estaba en ése lugar derruido por el viento y el tiempo, es decir: ¡nadie nunca frecuentaba ése lugar!

Dos días sin otra comida que no fueran las frutas que robaba de un mercado cercano ~realmente no le gustaba el pescado, y no soportaba las verduras de la Tierra, pero las frutas estaban bien y sin dinero tenía que aceptarlas~ y el agua por la cuál estuvieron a punto de atraparlo, comenzaban a notársele en el cuerpo; de por sí la ropa nueva dos días atrás, ahora parecía que llevara meses con él.

-"Tal vez esto no fue una buena idea"- bajó la mirada de ojos rojos de tristeza y se hizo bolita para tratar de evitar el frío de la noche-"si continúo así…"-no quería pensar en eso, no quería decepcionar a su gente; los habían escogido a ellos, a ellos que no habían tenido nada desde la muerte de sus padres…-"no, puede que por eso nos eligieran a nosotros, si fallábamos…no sería tanto el daño, sólo nos tenemos a nosotros"-cerró sus ojos muy apretados, pero sin lágrimas; no quería llorar: era consciente de todo lo que Pie le había enseñado de la deshidratación que podía ocurrir a falta de agua. No quería regresar, y no sólo era por orgullo, sino que tampoco quería volver a pelear contra ella; no creía que fuese a terminar bien.

_¡Mero mero chage! _

Kish volvía al hogar, Pie lo esperaba y a juzgar por su expresión sabía que no había logrado nada…no, sí había logrado algo. Él le comentó a Hanako lo sucedido y cómo lo buscaba por todos lados (a decir verdad le pareció extraño que no le preguntara por qué no lo reportó como desaparecido, o al menos eso le había parecido de no ser por lo distraído que estaba) en toda la ciudad y no había encontrado nada; ella le dijo que bien podría estar por las afueras "-hay muchos lugares cerca de la ciudad a los que nadie acude, pero a algunas personas les gusta ir a pasar el rato con sus pensamientos-." había dicho antes de levantarse a seguir atendiendo mesas al mismo momento que la mona y el niño se levantaban y se iban juntos -"Ya veo que fue lo que pasó hermano"-observó cuando los vio salir por la puerta ~la mona jalando al pequeño de la mano~".

A pesar de saber la respuesta Pie no pudo evitar preguntar:-"¿Encontraste algo?"-al menor, mas recibió un negativo de su cabeza y se alejó de allí; el peliazulado siguió su ruta hasta perderlo de vista mientras pensaba con tristeza las palabras de Deep Blue. Duras, pero ciertas. ¿Qué haría si tuviese que decidir? ¿Salvaría a su planeta? ¿O se uniría a sus hermanos? No sabía que tendría que decidir más pronto de lo que él esperaba.

-Mero-mero-change!-

A la mañana siguiente, Kish fue a ver a la chica Hanako; diferente a como la recordaba, ahora llevaba una falda rosa pálido de encaje, una blusa verde con un icono en rosa y detalles en blanco, además de unas botas moradas…Ropa poco común ciertamente, pero no se molestó en decir nada, lo que le llamó un poco la atención fue el ligero cambio de todo de piel, más clara que la última vez que la vio y comenzaba a preguntarse por qué veía rasgos familiares en su rostro, obviamente escondidos entre otros más humanos. Aún así no lo consideró suficientemente importante como para mencionárselo a Pai.

Hanako, por su parte, se veía extrañada que él llevara la misma ropa cada vez que lo veía; nada sorprendente si tomamos en cuenta que sólo la utilizaba para salir a las calles de la ciudad y por pequeños ratos (aunque los últimos días la había usado más que de costumbre).

Molesto de esperar a que dijera algo, quiso quitarle esa cara infantil que ponía cada vez que la veía que dudaba algo y lo ayudara a buscar al niño humano que ella creía que era su hermano.-"Emm…¿A dónde iremos a buscar?"-Como planeaba esto la sacó de su ensimismamiento y le respondió con otra pregunta (pero no le quitó del todo esa expresión del rostro):

-"¿Qué tipo de cosas le gustan a tu hermano?"-.

Tomado un poco por sorpresa, tardó unos segundos en responder.-"eh…Pues lo que hacen todos los niños…- se detuvo en mitad de la frase-"_supongo_"-, agregó mentalmente.-"trepar árboles, comer dulces…"-.

-"Pues entonces iremos a las ruinas"- interrumpió sonriendo.

Las Ruinas. Nadie nunca iba a ese lugar, y Kish nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, razón: Ese lugar estaba desierto, y aunque había un mercado cerca, no era un lugar al que alguien (o por lo menos él) iría si se sintiese mal, el sitio al que iría sería un lugar que le agradara, en el que pudiera recuperarse para volver a la batalla…como cuando fue al edificio, la vista desde ahí era magnífica y el aire increíble, claro le hubiera gustado ir a algún lugar más inhabitado, pero con la incapacidad de moverse mucho y las pocas ganas de teletransportarse le hicieron quedarse ahí.

Sin poder teletransportarse al lugar a pesar que ya estaba sano (Hanako no sabe nada de su origen alienígena), caminaron durante al menos treinta minutos tras dejar el autobús que los llevó fuera de la ciudad hasta el mercado. Podía ver las pequeñas casas típicas de los suburbios y una que otra pequeña tienda, aunque nada comparado con el gran mercado.

Por un momento creyó ver una playera roja o cabello castaño parecido al del pequeño tras algún puesto de fruta, pero lo perdía de vista a los cinco segundos, seguro que lo había visto, pero con Hanako pegada a sus talones y la inseguridad misma por saber que por su culpa el pequeño estaba perdido, no se atrevía a salir a perseguirlo. Ya no confiaba en sus sentidos.

Ignorando todo lo que creyó ver, llegaron a las ruinas. Las piedras tapaba algunas cosas así que fueron a buscar tras varias rocas en los posibles "nidos" donde debería haber dormido Taru-taru. Pasado algo de tiempo la chica hizo saber al peliverde sobre una chaqueta como la suya al lado de un saliente lo suficientemente grande como para que un niño del tamaño de Tart durmiera.

Kish sintió la esperanza recorrer por cada una de sus venas cuando el mensajero corrió por ellas evitando chocar contra la desesperada preocupación que lo azotaba-así como también a Pai- desde el día en que le dio su primer consejo. Con fuerza renovada comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermanito.

-Mero-mero-change!-

-"¡Taruto!, ¡Taruto!"- escuchaba a lo lejos, llevaba un buen rato escuchando los gritos de su pálido pariente; aún no se atrevía a salir, se había roto al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su hermano. Lloraba, lloraba todo lo que no había llorado en el tiempo que llevaba ahí y su orgullo no lo dejaba ir en busca del mayor como un niño pequeño; no, hace tiempo que se había prometido a sí mismo ser valiente, y un chico valiente no lloraba, un chico valiente siempre se mostraba feliz y alegre, hambriento de aventuras. No quería dar la cara. Pero Kish se acercaba más y más al lugar donde él se encontraba…

El mayor ya comenzaba a percibir los sollozos retenidos y dejó de gritar.-"¿Tart?"-dijo en un tono más bajo de voz mientras rodeaba la roca tras la qe se ocultaba el pequeño.

La mesera tuvo la sensación que ya era hora de irse, daba mucha tristeza ver a alguien llorar, con sólo oírlo dolía; se marchó sin decir palabra al peliverde, después de todo no creía que notara su desaparición. Él estaba muy ocupado.

Aunque…Tal vez ocupado no sea la palabra correcta, preocupado estaría mejor dicho; tras rodear la roca se alegró de encontrar a Tart, pero…Se veía horrible, si en un principio era delgado-flaco ahora estaba en los huesos, lleno de tierra…Sin embargo tuvo una especie de _deja-vu: _verlo llorar, hacía siglos que no lloraba, seguro se quejaba y molestaba, pero nunca lloraba; la última vez que lo había hecho…fue cuando murieron sus padres.

Casi automáticamente, se agachó hacia él y lo miró durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se atrevió a abrazarlo…

Taru-taru dejó de llorar, se limpió unas lágrimas que todavía querían escapar de su fachada, y miró a su hermano. Sin decir un comentario sarcástico ni decirle cosas feas como él había hecho cuando llegaron y vio que le gustaba Ichigo.-"Vamos a casa"- escuchó decir a Kish, mas no vio sus ojos antes de teletransportarse.

**^-*U sé que está un poco Angst –aunque no sé exactamente qué significa, me imagino que es como lo emo, triste o nostálgico…al menos por lo que he leído e.e-Pero ya alegraré las cosas, y reitero por si alguien piensa tan rápido en eso como usagi: La última parte NO es shonen-ai, sólo es que son hermanos, y son su única familia así que me pareció que Kish se sentiría culpable…y además quedaba bien, un abrazo siempre anima ne? 9.9**

**¡Por favor dejen reviews! No saben cómo alegran el día. ^-***


	8. ¿Después?

**Neko: Nadie dejó review TT^TT*en el rincón emo con la libretita de apuntes-fic- a mano y de espaldas a la computadora***

**Usagi: Vamos neko-chan a veces es así ñ.ñ *consolando a meam* tan siquiera no te dejaron malos comentarios…**

**Neko: incluso quería los malos comentarios ¡.¡ *voltea el rostro a decírselo a usagi, luego se voltea de nuevo al rincón emo***

**Yuu: Ya meam, te habías ido de parranda y no actualizabas mujer!**

**Neko: "snif" ¿cómo puedes decir eso? *voltea al decir esto* tu sabes que tuve que me tuve que esforzar mucho para pasar chino ¡.¡**

**Yuu: Pero pasaste! Vámonos de parranda de chicas pa' celebrar que pasaste! *comienza a irse***

**Usagi: *viendo que yuu arrastra a neko-aún emo- fuera del lugar. Suspira de resignación* disfruten este capítulo si de verdad alguien lo lee e.e" *va tras las demás***

Capítulo VI

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Kish se encontraba en el cuarto donde recibían noticias de su planeta, en lo más profundo de su nave.

Las imágenes venían y venían como corriente de un río tormentoso, parecía que había vuelto a haber otro desastre natural, todos corrían y por decir lo que veía no creía que se hubieran preocupado mucho por que supieran qué había sucedido, simplemente era una noticia simple para que supieran qué pasaba en su mundo.

-"¡Te encontré, Kish!"-el joven peliverde reconocía esa vocecilla de duende tan molesta a veces y que le sorprendía oír tan alegre después de lo que había pasado.

-"Son ustedes"-.

-"¿A dónde estabas mirando?"- ahora una voz más grave, era la de Pai, eso sin duda. Así estaban las cosas, después de que habían regresado de las ruinas el pequeñín se había alejado de él y ahora volvía a pretender acabar con las mews; Kish no comprendía cómo era posible que quisiera atacar a quién amaba, él mismo hace tiempo que había dejado de pelear e incluso velaba desde las sombras por el bien de su gatita…Aunque ella continuara llamándolo stalker.

-"He recibido noticias de nuestro planeta"- dijo Kish sin voltear la mirada, sabía que tenía su atención sin tener que hacerlo-"Los problemas ambientales están empeorando…si no nos damos prisa…"

-"Kish,"-interrumpió el mayor de la sala haciendo que el mencionado por fin volteara a verlos.-"hemos recibido una señal de mew aqua. Deep Blue nos ordenó recuperarla". Se escuchó decir a sí mismo el pelimorado, realmente seguía preocupado por las palabras de Deep cuando estaban buscando al Taruto, recordando esto dio una pequeña ojeada al menor: ya se veía mejor que el día en que volvió por supuesto, pero aún estaba más delgado de lo común y su piel un poco más bronceada. Seguía sin saber qué haría si llegaban a las circunstancias propuestas. Se sentía más seguro y tranquilo ahora que veía que el pequeño volvía a pelear, parecía haber olvidado lo que había sucedido y era el mismo de antes.

-"Qué arrogante"-La línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida, ¿cómo podía decir algo así cuando Deep los ayudaba? No, tenía que reprenderlo para evitar tener que decidir. Pero no tendría que hacerlo, el pequeñín se le adelantó, probablemente no tejiendo una red tan grande de soluciones como las que pasaban por su mente a una velocidad parecida a la de su arma.

-"¡Kish, ten cuidado con lo que dices!"-.

-"Da igual, él me odia de cualquier manera". Dijo el nombrado siendo la simple verdad.-"La gente de nuestro planeta espera, y espera el día en que despierte y vaya a salvarnos… ¡Pero sólo nos da órdenes y no le importa la gente de nuestro planeta!"-apretó sus puños y continúo entre dientes:-"¿Qué es lo que quiere de este planeta?"-.

-"Parece que ya estas curado"-Seguro que su voz sonaba dura para hacerlo recapacitar- "Pero no podemos cooperar con alguien que no comparte nuestro mismo plan, iremos a buscar la mew aqua"-.

-"Hagan lo que quieran"-.

-"No eres el único que se preocupa por nuestros parientes"-. Qué falsas sonaban esas palabras para los tres, no les quedaban familiares allá, y aún así seguían tratando de ayudarlos: estaban agradecidos por la ayuda que había recibido cuando más pequeños.

Pai se fue, consciente de lo que dijo, y arrastrando a Tart en la teletransportación. Frustrando al enamorado de Ichigo.

_Mero-mero-change!_

Pudding buscaba el "olor" de la mew aqua hasta que Lettuce le hizo notar que no conocían tal cosa. Curiosa e inocente como era la mona, seguía sin saber anda de lo sucedido entre los aliens y cada día salía más con el alemán; iban a comer dulces, a los columpios, cosas de niños, hasta que se cansaban (pasaba MUCHO tiempo antes de que les llegara el sueño o se les acabara el aire). Ese día en específico no harían nada. Primero estaba el trabajo, y además estaba preocupada por Zakuro y por animar a las demás, todas parecían muy tristes respecto a eso: la mayor de las mew, el lobo solitario, bien abandonaría el grupo en poco tiempo, convirtiendo a las mew mew en un cuarteto.

Ryo les avisó de la aparición de los extraterrestres y corrieron tras ellos, mejor dicho, corrieron al lugar donde se encontraba la morada y donde habían aparecido ellos, obviamente transformándose en el camino.

Mew Zakuro no estaba, se negaba a transformarse. Los chicos comenzaban la pelea, las atacaban, en un momento Tart quedó frente a Pudding cuando ella esquivó hábilmente uno de sus ataques (él ya la había visto esquivar la saliva explosiva de la quimera y no se sorprendió). El enojo apoderándose de las facciones de Taru-taru y emfermándolo de deseos de venganza.

-"¡Aunque seas mi amigo te castigaré si haces maldades!"-decía la mona al momento de esquivarlo.

-"¿Y por qué debo ser tu amigo?"-replicaba Tart mientras caía. Y sin aprovechar la proximidad de ambos para un ataque más.

Mint cayó, protegiendo a Zakuro; Ichigo terminó a la quimera. Viendo su pequeña creación destruida y juntándolo con el resto de sentimientos, el niño de ojos ámbar estuvo a punto de lanzar otra, pero el mayor lo detuvo diciendo que perdían el tiempo pues ellas no parecían saber.

Conteniéndose, Tart siguió a Pai, dejándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a un espectador que realmente parecía un stalker cuando se refería a "gatas".

**Neko: Y-hip eso-hip fue todo-hip por hoy-hip *sotiene una cajita de jugo de uva con una mano y galletas de animalitos en la otra, se apoya en Yuu que se encuentra en una situación parecida a excepción de que con un jugo de naranja***

**Yuu: Dejen-hip reviews-hip lo que sea que sean-hip…no mejor no dejen para volver a salir de parranda-hip para levantar el ánimo-hip *ambas caen al suelo dormidas***

**Usagi: Dejen reviews y no le hagan caso a esta *apunta a lo que es un revoltijo de azul (Yuu) en el suelo* Ya levántense que es un maaaal ejemplo.**

**Neko: jijijejejajaja, tu jijie, estarías, jijie, igual jijie si hubierlas aceptado el- el- el queso a-pan-elado! Jijiejejajejejajejejajeje *no para de reír y vuelve a caer al suelo, Yuu se une a las risas***

**Yuu: q-qué bueno que no lo comió jijiejejajajejeje, ya se pondría peor que nosotras jijiejejajaj xD.**

**Usagi: *esconde el queso* No las conozco *las apunta* pero dejen reviews que me da flojera salir tanto! n.n *siente remordimiento por dejar a sus amigas así y les da un vaso de agua***

**Neko: *toma vaso. Vuelve a la "normalidad"* Oh, lamento errores ortográficos…y una pregunta…¿debería seguir un poco el anime? Es decir, este capítulo fue casi pura narración dando algunos sentimientos a algunas escenas…pero se siente mal…aún así me gustaría que tuviera un final parecido, incluso ya dejé una pauta para una parte e.e…pero no estoy segura, bien puedo hacer esa parte y saltar todo lo demás…*se escucha que alguien come algo. Mira hacia el punto de procedencia* ¡No comas el queso usagi!*corre a arrebatarlo* ¡Dejen reviews! xD por ¿tercera? Vez lol.**


End file.
